The Legend of Zelda - Kingdom of Dust
by WttseLegend
Summary: My name is Ganondorf, King of the Gerudos. After a long war, I was executed and the Triforce of Power woke up inside me. But what people think of me isn't the reality. Except I won't be there anymore to tell them the truth. I would have become someone else, devoured by darkness.


**Tons people like Ganondorf because he's the great evil guy, but you are not born evil, something in your life makes you become it.**** I was trying to find a more realistic and down to earth version of Ganondorf.******

**After Ocarina of Time, in the child timeline, Link was sent back in his childhood, told Zelda about Ganondorf's plan so that Zelda zould change what she was about to do. This changed the future, and 10 years later, Ganondorf was executed and sent in the Twilight Realm. His execution can be seen in a cutscene in Twilight Princess (that's his dream). **

**The rain of little black rectangles will actually become the black stuff, also called the Twilight Shards, that falls eternally in the Twilight Realm in Twilight Princess.**

**Please review to tell me your opinion !**

Kingdom of Dust

_The iron shackles tied around my wrists made my skin bleed and the crimson liquid flowing in my veins was dripping on the sand. I could not move._

_In front of me were standing 6 sages, their divine aura surrounding their bodies. The middle one, dressed in white, was holding a golden sacred blade. With one move of the hand, the sword was sent flying towards me and crossed the distance between us in just a few instants. I could see it coming...It penetrated through my armored chest without a sound. Pain surged through my body, but soon it was all over. My heart stopped and the world shattered around me. I closed my eyes, and bid a last farewell to this world._

_Was this death? Feeling nothing, hearing nothing, seeing nothing?_

_Yet somehow I felt a small tingling on my left hand. It was nothing much at the beginning. But it became worse and transformed into pain. An unbearable pain. My eyes shot open and on my hand I saw a small triangle, glowing fiercely._

_An uncontrollable rage took over my body. All I felt was hatred towards the sages and the desperate need to kill them. The golden triangle gave me an incredible power. The shackles broke under the pressure._

_Finally free, I darted towards the sage who vainly tried to kill me, and I could not control my movements or my feelings any longer. I crashed into him, destroying into pieces. Just before he vanished into smoke, I noticed a symbol on his clothing. It looked like... the Zora Sapphire. He was the sage of water._

_I froze. I used to know him... He loved his people dearly as I did for mine, and I admired his bravery._

_And I had just killed him._

_What was I doing?_

_The sages, afraid, concerted themselves with a look and took advantage of my sudden hesitation. They each raised a shaking hand towards the black mirror on my side. It starting glowing with numerous luminescent patterns, and I soon realised that I was dragged towards it. The distance between the mirror and me became shorter, and as I desperately tried to run away from it, it was no use, the combined forces of the sages was too powerful._

_With a last cry of despair and rage, I was engulfed into the darkness._

_And then I fell. During hours I fell. It seemed like an endless pit._

I wake up in a start, sweat dripping from my forehead. It's again the same dream. Is it a mere coincidence, or is it to remind me of what happened and what I did?

Nowadays, I don't know what I have become. This world is filled with an eternal darkness. How much time has passed? Weeks, months? Sometimes it rains. It's at the same time beautiful and extremely sad, like black tears falling from the sky. If you look closer, the raindrops are actually little black rectangles. On their smooth surface is reflected my life, flashes of images dancing before my eyes. Again another torture.

Am I still Ganondorf, king of the Gerudos, with fierce red hair and a strong body, or have I become something else, something demoniac? And I'm left all alone in the shadows with something dark creeping inside me. I'm more and more afraid of the Triforce of Power taking over me. It fills me with a blind rage, a furious hatred and a desire for blood and war. The lust for the ultimate power often takes control over me, and my only thoughts are focused on finding the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom.

I'm sorry Zelda, and you Link, if I caused you so much trouble. If it wasn't for the Triforce, we might have been friends. Who knows, maybe even family?

In fact, we were so much alike… All eternally bound to a destiny that we could not escape. Zelda, with your wiseness and heavy responsibilities despite your young age, the world resting upon your shoulders… Link, forced to abandon your peaceful life and embarking on huge quest in the unknown world, most of the tie not understanding why… And me, destined to accomplish the greatest evil mankind ever saw…

I curse you goddesses! Why us?

Before the Triforce of Power came into my life and started causing trouble, I lived peacefully with my Gerudos in the desert. Life was not easy, but it was worth living it. I loved my people dearly, their manly attitude yet also their subtle feminine side… They were misunderstood by the Hylians, and soon there were disagreements. We were proud, and a war started. It was out of the question that I would let the Hylians get away after what they had done to us!

The war was long and harsh.

We lost.

I was dragged to the Arbiter's Ground to be executed. I soon realised this war had been of no use. The Gerudos would still be misunderstood. They might be fierce and proud, but I highly doubted that without a king their community would last long. I was the last opposition to the Hylian's hatred towards them.

The idea grew in my head and hatred grew towards the other races inside me. I began to despise them.

I was executed. Then the Triforce of Power woke up.

They call me a traitor. They say I'm evil. But do they know what it's like? To lose everything you loved and ever cared for? To know that they are doomed to disappear? To have something dark creeping inside you? Not to be able to control your body or your feelings?

I won't even be able to tell them the truth. The next time I'll walk the earth of Hyrule, not only will they have forgotten me, but the Triforce of Power will have fully taken over me and transformed me into a demoniac beast.

But I will avenge my people! No matter how, I will!

But it will be too late.

I will have nothing left to rule. I will only remain in people's memories, inspiring them fear, and they will their children stories about the Great Evil King Ganondorf. But the younger generations will take over and the people will forget me.

The land on which I was once the king will also decay, its winds only carrying the sorrows of my people. It will soon become an abandoned desert, its ancient glory vanished.

No, I will have nothing left to rule. Nothing left of my past, nothing left to prove that one day I had been worthy of something.

Nothing left to love and to cherish.

Not even a destroyed desert.

Only a kingdom of dust.


End file.
